


six times one

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Emotional Constipation, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Teasing, Vignette, endgame!jigyu, endgame!snwu, fwbs wonhoon, jihoon is just simp for mingyu, mingyu best boy, wonwoo is a soft boy in love with soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: sometimes you just need to hookup with your roommate once or thrice or five times, to understand that you have actual feelings for the people you are scared to admit to have fallen in love with
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	six times one

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last year July and I finally got tired of editing it enough to post. I also apologise for the lack of explicit scenes despite it being a mainly fwb fic lol. Wrote this to commemorate my simping for jigyu and had to include my maintp, There are bound to be mistakes so if you see them please close both eyes.
> 
> this is set vvv loosely in idolverse and I took liberties with roommate arrangements so pls do not take it seriously

**0.5 -1**

Wonwoo walks into the house with heavy steps, face permanently fixed into a frown as he trudged past Jihoon, who's eating the last chicken in the box he had ordered earlier. 

He doesn't question the mood the latter brought in, aware that the longer he doesn't question, the faster Wonwoo might break about whatever's eating at him. He places bets on tomorrow's lunch that the frown was caused by Soonyoung. 

He continues to munch slowly as Wonwoo stares into nothing, cup of water in hand. Just as he's about to clean up and make way to the living room, admitting defeat and thinking that Wonwoo would only start talking tomorrow, Wonwoo grabs his wrist and asks:

"Do you have to get up early tomorrow?"

Years of living with each other have taught Jihoon that Wonwoo's actually asking _are you up for a drink?_

He nods, detours to their fridge to take out a bottle of soju. 

They down shots in cheap shot glasses Soonyoung had gotten all 4 of them as birthday gifts for their 21st, _friendship tokens_ , he had said. 

Wonwoo is a sleepy and inquisitive drunk, asking the questions he doesn't dare ask, and Jihoon's more of the touchy drunk. Doesn't care who's beside him as long as he can reach out to grab onto a shirt sleeve and nuzzle his face into it. 

The thing is also that every single time Jihoon drinks, he gets braver, let's himself confront the demons that keep him up at night, let's himself wonder and imagine about things he has stored away under layers of dust, never to be dug up except for in times of insobriety. 

He thinks about how it would be like to be so brave to let himself have what he wants, and he gets so engrossed in the realm of his imagination he doesn't even realise that he's swigging out of the bottle, swallowing heavily around gulps. 

"I'm angry and sad," Wonwoo says even as he pours himself another shot like the more dignified person he was.

"Soonyoung did something again didn't he?" Jihoon answers without looking at him, he's starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, the lightweight he is. He knows his cheeks are already flushed. 

"More like what _didn't_ he do," Wonwoo scoffs. Jihoon mentally tells himself to get Wonwoo to treat him to lunch tomorrow as he hums, doesn't know what to say to that but knows that Wonwoo doesn't really expect an answer. They work well together in this aspect, trading companionship and silence. 

"Well I'm sad, and I really need to get laid," he says candidly. He glances up just in time to see the cup almost slipping out of Wonwoo's hands.

"I didn't think this was a sharing session," Wonwoo replies, although he's staring at Jihoon, blinking slowly.

_Cute_ , Jihoon's mind supplies and it's a testament to how much he has drank that he doesn't even question it.

"I thought it was honesty hour, so I threw in my penny."

"Didn't you get laid like, last week?"

_It's not the same -_ he doesn't say. 

How does he explain that it's not the same after he's been kissed by a tall giant man that took him into his arms like he was sheltering him from all that was bad in the world. How does he explain that he melted into the kiss and had a thought of wanting to be kissed like this forever. How does he explain that after that one kiss and whispered confession, he has wanted to crawl out of his skin every day knowing that he was falling deeper into an endless hole. How does he put into words how he had wished for so long to be kissed by said man that now that he had a taste, he did not know what to do?

How does he even begin? 

He opts for the half-truth instead.

"Well a week is a long time, and he was nothing to write home about."

Wonwoo hums, droopy eyes looking more like a sleepy cat's every second. It's not the first time Jihoon has thought of Wonwoo as a cute cat. Sometimes he catches himself thinking that he would really like to give wonwoo-the-cat some head scratches.

From an outsider's point of view, it might seem like a normal conversation, but there has been an undercurrent running through Jihoon since one month and four days ago. he knows that there is something they are both skirting around. After all, the both of them are but two professionals at keeping pretenses up.

_// When they kissed for the first time, Jihoon had raised himself on his tiptoes to press into Wonwoo’s space, only noticing Wonwoo’s eyes fluttering shut before his arms wound around him, bringing the taller down so their mouths met easier. his head was pounding and he was so tired of being lonely. it always felt like he was chasing something that would not stop moving, light beams slipping out of his grasp._

_He remembers the jolt of surprise when he realised that Wonwoo wasn’t pushing him away and it made Jihoon giddy, to know that Wonwoo was letting it happen. although he had his reservations about how the latter would react whenever he let his imagination run, this was better than anything he could have concocted. //_

This time, when their lips met, it was less hesitant. Wonwoo kissed him with an art of knowing how to explore what Jihoon liked and disliked, using his hands to generously touch Jihoon everywhere. it was no surprise that Wonwoo had caught onto him being literally sensitive everywhere. He wasn't disappointed, not when long bony fingers were taking charge to mark places that made him twitch and bite onto his lips harder, leaving red red red.

There was no fanfare, no shy glances, no awkward fumbling for words to neither confirm nor deny what was going to happen. when Jihoon looked up while Wonwoo was shucking his pants off, his own pants already long gone; he saw the controlled fire and desire there. Being on the receiving end of such an intense gaze made his throat dry and the tell-tale simmer of arousal surface. he wanted it, and he knew Wonwoo wanted it as well.

At that moment, he had no heartache to bear and no secrets to keep. he was letting himself want and take. He told himself that despite his suspicions of Wonwoo using him to get over someone as well, at least misery loved company and they were well-attuned with each other enough to not make this into that big of a deal.

Let it be known that Jihoon is a weak weak man. even with warning bells telling him to stop before nothing became something, he allowed the night to imprint onto the underside of his eyelids, accompanied by a faint trace of cologne he knew all too well.

* * *

  
**2**

"You’re in love with Soonyoung."

He phrases it as a statement because he knows that with Wonwoo, 20 questions will turn into 200 questions.

Wonwoo hums a non-committal response.

"You are, aren't you?" he probes.

Wonwoo turns to face him and his face tightens slightly, the only indication that he was stressed by the question thrown his way.

"I mean, has there ever been a day where I wasn’t in love with him?"

Jihoon frowns, that was really too much information. "Okay. and still, you want to do this?"

Wonwoo imitates Jihoon's frown. "You and I both know that the chances of him finding out my true feelings for him is as close to me falling in love with you."

Jihoon shakes his head as Wonwoo's answer registers in his head, then downs the drink in his hand in one go.

"You should finish your drink then," he nods to the half full cup of cheap red wine in Wonwoo’s hand.

"Why? Afraid you can’t handle sober me?" Wonwoo smirks as he makes eye contact with Jihoon.

"More afraid of you not being able to handle drunk me," Jihoon says as he bodily climbs into Wonwoo’s lap.

Wonwoo’s hand lands on Jihoon’s waist immediately, pulling him closer until they were flush against each other.

Jihoon wastes no time, hands settling comfortably around Wonwoo’s neck, not so gently bringing their mouths together. 

He kisses Wonwoo hungrily, licking into his mouth and tasting the leftover stains of wine, hands fisting into fabric and pushing further into his space.

It's not their first time having their bodies pressed against each other and being one breath away from grinding together, but today, there's something else. JIhoon thinks it's really just accumulated anger and arousal disguised in a mutual knowledge of knowing what it feels like to never get what you want.

Wonwoo holds him firmly throughout, sure hands running lines of heat from Jihoon’s waist up to the nape of his neck, where he rests it there. feeling Jihoon swallow thickly as they separate for air.

There’s a beat of silence as they look at each other, chests heaving.

Jihoon cocks his head to the side, appraises Wonwoo for a second and Wonwoo struggles not to squirm underneath the look Jihoon pins him with.

"Soonyoung is missing out," Jihoon says, mischief in his eyes.

Wonwoo lets out a laugh, exasperated and a genuine huff of glee. "Shut up," he admonishes Jihoon before crowding against him and they are kissing again.

Their mouths meld with familiarity and desperation, tongues curling and branding fire on fire.

"You’re nicer when you have had alcohol, more like a domesticated cat" Wonwoo remarks as Jihoon licks his kiss-bitten lips, tip of his tongue purposely dragging along slick red.

They continue to lose themselves in the simmering warm heat, hands moving on autopilot to discard clothes and roam on bare skin, allowing the quiet tick-tock of the kitchen clock to bear witness to two hearts being laid bare and being taken care of by each other.

* * *

  
**3**

It gets easier after that. Soonyoung catches on quickly, and like the good friend he is, he doesn't give the two a hard time save for a few purposeful calling-out moments. Wonwoo feels the distance between them increase as the younger more or less ups and leaves whenever he sees Jihoon and Wonwoo together.

Wonwoo wishes he'd show something else other than vague support, but he also knows that Soonyoung was stuck in a difficult position.

He has to agree that he never thought of this scenario. Soonyoung giving him space makes the thoughts rile up in his brain. He feels guilty, but deep down, he knows he doesn’t have to be. Sometimes he wants to scream into Soonyoung’s face that this wasn't what it looked like, but even to him, it all sounded a little too pathetic. He's not ready to be that vulnerable and weak in front of the man he yearns for whenever he thinks about the future.

it would be great if kissing Jihoon could let him get over what he wants with Soonyoung. By the third time Jihoon pushes Wonwoo up against the back of his bedroom door with his hands already roaming a familiar pattern down his body, Wonwoo catches himself wondering how it would be like to trace those paths down Soonyoung's body and realises that getting over Soonyoung is never going to happen.

Although Wonwoo sees Soonyoung less than he has ever, nothing changes when they are back in each other’s space trading barbed remarks and pulling at metaphorical pigtails. Sometimes Wonwoo catches a sad wistful look on Soonyoung’s face while he’s talking about the street cats he frequently visits and feeds and he _wishes_. Then Soonyoung starts talking about something else animatedly and Wonwoo lets the wish go.

He wishes for a lot of things. Mostly, he wishes for Soonyoung to see what he really wants to say, What he cannot say.

It's downright painful when Soonyoung says _love you!_ one day, and Wonwoo is so stunned he almost drops the bottle of kimchi he had grasped as they were doing grocery shopping. Soonyoung cocks his head like he’s asking, what?

Wonwoo doesn’t have the guts to cut open his throat and spill out sounds that make _do you mean it?_

* * *

**4 - 5**

Wonwoo sighs, curls up into a ball on his side as he returns from the shower, fatigue setting in as he looks to Jihoon who's still scrolling on his phone ever since he mustered up the energy to go get himself clean. 

He prods at Jihoon's shoulder until the latter levels a glare at him, much alike a cat about to hiss.

Wonwoo's very tempted to press a kiss on Jihoon's face currently showcasing a very apt imitation of his this-is-my-angry--pout-do-not-disturb look but he doesn't want to risk getting kicked out his bed. 

His own bed. Jihoon really is a tough love kind of guy.

"If you have something to ask me just do it or I'm going to fall asleep in 30 seconds," he says to Wonwoo, raising an eyebrow up in his direction. 

Wonwoo takes a deep breath, mentally prepares for him to sleep in a bed that was not his tonight.

"You know that Mingyu's head over heels in love with you, right? As the other person in this friends with benefits agreement with you, I feel like I have to tell you this and understand your mind."

Jihoon visibly stiffens. He locks his phone and turns his back to Wonwoo.

"No one has ever understood my mind, you don't have to try."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, "stop deflecting and tell me why you're using me to get over your huge crush on Mingyu."

"He's just playing around. He'll get bored of pestering me one day cause all I give him is half responses and then he will regret ever starting in the first place."

"Jihoon, Mingyu literally starts cooking for you once you text the group that you're on the way home from the studio. At 3am more often than not. He does not sleep until he's sure you are asleep, if that's not love then what is?"

Silence, and Wonwoo's about to continue stating the facts that everyone has been observing so far when Jihoon turns over, looking everywhere but at Wonwoo.

"He's just. Alot." He picks idly at the threads on the comforter.

"Is this a dig at his size cause I'm getting very mixed signals here." He doesn't want to push Jihoon, especially when he knew how prickly the latter was with genuine feelings. But he has to know. He opened the can of worms and now he wants to understand. 

JIhoon huffs a long-suffering sigh, bites his lips like he wants to stop talking and do away with the conversation but Wonwoo has had practice waiting for the words to come when it comes to their group's unofficial tsundere.

"His heart is too big, I don't want to be the one that carves a space in it just for my selfish desires and then leave an empty hollow when I inevitably have to."

Wonwoo's mouth drops. Holy shit, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Here I thought you were pretending to ignore his advances and love confessions in form of warm home-cooked food but you're actually just as whipped as he is."

_And afraid._ He doesn't have to say. When it comes to being afraid. They know it better than anyone.

"Yes Einstein, I admit that I like him the size of Bukhasan probably, but I'll never admit that to him so you can drop it. It's not happening. Can we get back to your tragic love life with Soonyoung now?"

"Why is it not happening? The both of you actually like each other. Why aren't you focusing on that fact instead?"

Jihoon sighs, a heavy weary thing. He's so tired of trying to believe in what he thinks is best. 

"Because, I don't want to have to be the one to break his heart when it ends. I don't think I can survive that. If I outgrow him, or worst, if he outgrows me. There are no songs in my knowledge as a composer that could describe such heartbreak." 

Wonwoo thinks that in this moment, they are both a little too similar and a little too used to denying the things they really want. Running away from your own feelings can only take you this far and as much as he knows it's hypocritical to give Jihoon advice, he doesn't want his friend to end up like him. Jihoon's situation was different. Considering his next words carefully, he brings a hand to wrap around Jihoon's hands, feeling the feeble squeeze in return.

"I know I'm not qualified to tell you this because I'm as much of a coward as you are but are you not even going to give this a chance and think of the end before it even starts? What if you're good together? What if you don't outgrow him and in fact, live together for 50 years after this?"

"You're not being fair to yourself Jihoonie. You want the happiness you can get with him. I know you do. I see how you look at him when he's laughing or talking with the other members. 

It's as if Jihoon's been practicing for this question to come his way. His mouth turns down slightly and Wonwoo knows it's the younger's way of showing that he was slightly upset.

"Maybe, but I don't believe in the unknown, Wonwoo. It has to be fixed for me to accept that this is going to be my life. Seventeen is fixed. Friendship with you is fixed. A relationship with Mingyu reigns in the unknown universe - I can't just jump like this."

He knows he shouldn't. Knows that this was absolutely crossing boundaries and stepping past courteous lines and Jihoon will probably secretly hate him for saying it but he has to.

"You're afraid. It's okay to be. But just think about it, give this a chance, you have someone who you know likes you back at least, just do it on my behalf?"

Jihoon shrugs, gives a half nod like a _we'll see._

* * *

**6**

_What the fuck_ , he whispers fiercely to Wonwoo once the latter emerges from the changing room, clad in a turtleneck that clung in all the right places. On a normal day, he would be more distracted by the way Wonwoo's chest filled up the thin material of the top, but today, today he had a bigger distraction on hand.

"I know my body is to die for at this moment in time but you really got to quit cursing in public Jihoon", Wonwoo admonishes.

Before Jihoon could even ask Wonwoo to shut up, his source of frustration walks towards them from where he was lounging at the other end of the room, eyes on Jihoon like he wanted to devour him alive.

Jihoon isn't sure who would be doing the devouring actually, maybe they will take turns? A shiver runs down his spine as he imagines that. Mingyu. Lips, on his. On other parts of his body. He's pretty sure he's combusting from the inside. 

What the fuck. Jihoon does _not_ whimper.

"Oh, I see your source of frustration", Wonwoo smirks, all cat that got the canary and really, Jihoon can't even come up with a retort because the next thing Mingyu does is to unbutton his vest with one hand, fix his necklace and button said vest up. All without looking down at his actions. 

He smiles toothily at Jihoon, raises an eyebrow at Wonwoo, and walks out of the room.

It's a lot to process.

Wonwoo's trying not to laugh at him. He can feel the other's body shake with suppressed laughter, but all that's running through his mind is- 

_I want to climb him like a tree, what the fuck._

He ignores the cackle that follows, internally channeling Soonyoung to do something that will knock Wonwoo off balance. 

The last laugh will be his, he grits his teeth and walks out of the room. Throughout the drive back to their dorm, he closes his eyes and rests his head on the side of the window, tries his hardest not to think of honeyed brown skin and divots in collarbones. 

* * *

“Mingyu, I know what you want to say.”

“Then why won’t you let me say it?”

“Look, I’m… I'm terrible at this. today I might be head over heels for you and suck your dick without you telling me to but what are you going to do when I push you away and become a reclusive asshole due to my obsession with work?”

Mingyu huffs, incredulous. he still hasn’t let go of Jihoon. Jihoon squirms uncomfortably, in this position, he has no choice but to look into Mingyu’s eyes.

He wants to climb out of his skin just imagining the amount of disgusting feelings he will be carrying if he succumbs to the tiny voice in his head.

He’s written one and a half songs about it, he should know. he knows but then again, knowing and seeing for yourself? two very different things.

When he stares too long at Mingyu, he's inspired a hundred different ways to create music. Stamzas of _I want to give you the world if you would let me_ written in music notes and Jihoon can only think of the million rejections he wants to give in return.

“Hyung you.. you really think I’m with you just for the physical part. That’s not the point at all. you said you know what I want to say, but you’re deflecting from it.”

“The point I was trying to make is that it won’t work. what if I get so unsure and caught up in my mind that I keep using the break up card until you get tired of me?”

“Are you saying you hope you won’t get tired of me?”

Jihoon scowls, they won’t get anywhere with this convo with MIngyu spinning this.

“I really think this won’t last, Mingyu."

"You're attracted to me, you like me. I like you too. hyung, it's not that difficult." 

Jihoon remains silent, hands fidgeting. he really needs to get out of the room before he does something he regrets.

“What do you want to do now?” Mingyu asks abruptly.

“That’s a really vague question."

“No, like. what do you want to do, just, in the present. Right this moment.”

Jihoon is aware it's a losing game.

“I want to drink my coffee."

“That’s a good answer, what else?”

“Eat breakfast.”

"Made by me?"

Jihoon frowns, "yes."

Mingyu grins widely, letting out a sharp giggle. He squeezes Jihoon tighter in his arms.

He's adorable. Jihoon feels like dying.

"And then, if I asked you hypothetically, would you say yes to having lunch later with me?"

Jihoon feels his ears turning hot, it should not be this difficult to love someone with a heart this big.

"Yes, Mingyu," pure, fond exasperation. It's been a losing game from the start.

“I love it when you say things so perfunctorily,” Mingyu says, bringing their lips together, warm, soft, safe.

Jihoon melts in Mingyu’s arms, lets the kiss go on for a beat longer.

They separate and he sighs.

Since it seems like honesty hour, he figured he might as well go all out. 

“I have a lot of fears, Mingyu. I just don’t want this to fuck up. I don’t know what I’d do if I messed this up."

_I can't lose you, the world, sure. but not you._

_All I know is how to write songs and keep your stupidly handsome face and weird giggle noises in my mind while writing them,_ he wants to say.

“Why do you always think it’d be you messing things up, hyung? I could play an equal part and be the cause for the relationship ending.”

No, you wouldn’t. you love me way too much!!!! Jihoon does not get how Mingyu can't see how his heart is perpetually hung on his sleeve.

So much for honesty hour, Jihoon sulks internally. where was the easy part?

Mingyu continues, unbothered.

“You’d be doing two people who love each other so much a great disservice if you didn’t let them be together due to your own fears and selfish reasons. We can overcome anything together, hyung. You will always have me.”

Jihoon wants to laugh at how contrasting they are. the person of his affections is strangely so optimistic about the world. it feels like a scam to say he doesn’t believe in Mingyu.

He wants to. He thinks he can. Mingyu is everything great in his life and he feels that if he could trust anyone to spend the entire rest of his life with, it would be with him. 

He knows he's tired of denying himself the only thing he has wanted in ages. 

The last time he wanted something, he had already achieved it. Becoming a composer, doing music. Mingyu has been within reach the whole time. It was him that was running.

"My head hurts." And maybe he whines, just a little.

"Is this an invitation to shut up and do better things with my mouth?" Mingyu inquires, all cocksure attitude, sexy confidence like he _knows_ how to read Jihoon. 

Jihoon mimes gnashing his teeth at him and pulls him down fiercely, lets their lips and tongue say words he doesn't have the courage to bring to the open.

His heart sings as Mingyu leans down to accommodate their heights, giddy with the knowledge that this is what he sings about and means entirely while on stage. That the feeling in his chest was real and suffocating but it might be all worth it.

* * *

"So now that they're all honeymooning and making bedroom eyes at each other every other second, when were you going to tell me you were in love with me?"

Wonwoo almost chokes on his coffee. It's 8:05AM, Wonwoo's pretty sure he did not schedule a confession with Soonyoung today. 

_"Are"_

"Excuse me?"

"I _am_ in love with you. Present tense."

"Wonwoo.. why didn't you say anything?"

"I obviously didn't know that I would be falling for such an oblivious person. I just figured that since you weren't responding to my subtle hints, you weren't interested."

"But the whole thing with Jihoon..?"

"Jihoon knew, I mean we were both aware of each others' feelings for someone else respectively but you know it was a decision made while drunk. It didn't mean anything and now you know how Jihoon thinks of Mingyu." 

Wonwoo looks up as Soonyoung scoots closer to him on the bed, slight maniac grin on his face. He breathes out shakily, "so yeah, none of us have feelings for each other." 

"So you, love me? Like _love_ , like you want to be with me even though I sweat terribly loads after one round of dance practice and have the worst breath in the morning?

"Yes you dumbass. Although God knows why."

"You love me, Wonwoo. That's a whole lot of feelings."

Soonyoung pauses, a sincere small smile on his face appears as he leans even closer to Wonwoo, their noses almost brushing.

"Well guess what, Mr Romantic. I'm in love with you too. Have been since our white shirts got entirely mixed with the colored ones when we were on laundry duty that one time."

Wonwoo's heart sputters to a stop as he registers the words, the adoration on Soonyoung's face is so stark, an open book. He feels like crying.

He's weak to the emotions surging in him. Telling Soonyoung his feelings for him was one thing he thought about from time to time, to have them reciprocated was something he had never once entertained the thought of.

He sniffles, aware that tears were falling and Soonyoung's face was getting too much for him to look at. He makes the decision to bury his head in Soonyoung's chest, wanting to give himself a moment to cry before he started speaking again. This was a big thing, okay? Soonyoung catches onto the mood quickly, allowing Wonwoo to sniffle and wet his shirt with his mucus and tears. He says nothing, just pats Wonwoo's back slowly like one would with a baby. Wonwoo does not cry harder at that.

When he feels more or less able to speak without bursting into tears again, he looks up at Soonyoung only to see the latter staring fondly at him with slightly damp eyes.

_What a pair they make, he thinks._

Wonwoo sighs. Really, Soonyoung would be holding this over him for ages to cover up his embarrassment at not knowing. Wonwoo isn't that mean to cut off his one good escape route. But he needs to understand the fact that he loves Soonyoung and Soonyoung loves him back in other ways. Now that his feelings have been reciprocated, he wants to test that chemistry. Wants to know if his fantasies were just fantasies, or if they were even good together outside of being friends. As per Soonyoung fashion, the latter is quick to catch on.

"I love you", he says softly. "But I also want to show you how much, will you let me?" His hands are slowly moving up Soonyoung's thighs, hitching the hem up slowly, purposefully.

He sees Soonyoung's eyes darken slightly when he licks his bottom lip, lingering and watching how riveted Soonyoung gets. He can pass it off as his infamous bad habit, but he knows that Soonyoung is aware of what he's trying to do. 

Always so quick to catch onto every mood Wonwoo puts out into the open. Why did he think they were only friends when Soonyoung paid so much attention to him?

Instead of replying, Soonyoung surges up against Wonwoo, knocking him flat onto the bed as he kisses Wonwoo, all heat and wet. For Wonwoo, who has been wanting this the whole time, even before he and Jihoon started hooking up, it's like taking a sip of water after being parched dry for months. Once he starts, he can't stop. His hands come up to grip at the divots in Soonyoung's waist hard, pulling the latter flush and close, eliminating any semblance of space between them. He feels feral with the amount of _want_ that surges up in him. There was so much time wasted and now that they gave gotten past the only obstacle, he wants to have Soonyoung underneath him his whole life. Soonyoung's face is slack, mouth open as he grinds into his thigh and privately, Wonwoo has never seen anything more beautiful. 

When Soonyoung whines into his mouth, kisses forgotten in turn for trailing lips down his neck, Wonwoo can't resist but nip harshly at the skin presented to him, painting him shades of red that only he was privy.

"God, you taste so good." he groans as he continues to suck, pressing pretty petals into pale skin.

_I love you_ , he thinks as he rests his forehead on Soonyoung's chest. The heartbeat beneath it resounds loud and clear in his ear.

His heart hurts a little all over again when Soonyoung brings their mouths together and sets every cell in his body on fire. It hurts in the best way when he fumbles for Soonyoung's hands and the latter intertwines them, presses a soft kiss to his wrist. He feels a touch of tongue on the inside of his wrist, teasing and licking before his hands are stretched above him, Soonyoung's small hands pinning both wrists above his head.

Then, Soonyoung darts up quickly from where he was, pressing a short kiss on Wonwoo's cheek.

"I love you too," he whispers, sweet and shy, entirely different from the mood a second before. Wonwoo doesn't have to squint to know that there's pink rising high on Soonyoung's cheeks. 

* * *

Soonyoung is either out to kill him or drive him to an early grave. He hasn't really decided.

He has come to a sad sad realisation that as much as he's weak for Soonyoung when he's on stage, all sweaty and gorgeous and superstar-like, he's also extremely weak (and whipped) for Soonyoung when he's pouting and soft. 

It's nothing huge, this weakness is easily resolved when he gets to press kisses all over Soonyoung's face in the privacy of their rooms, but in public, when he deliberately pouts at a random member talking, knowing Wonwoo is watching him. It drives Wonwoo absolutely crazy. 

Wonwoo fights the urge to cross to the where Soonyoung is sitting with Seokmin, where the mentioned devil incarnate is fluttering his lashes and pouting at Seokmin as the latter talks to Jihoon, unbothered. Jihoon raises his eyebrows at Wonwoo's direction, glancing at his balled up fists half hidden under his long sleeves. His smirk widens as Wonwoo scowls harder. 

"Whipped" Jihoon mouths, Wonwoo ignores him.

_Later_

"Stop pouting like you're begging to be kissed every second when you know I can't give in!" Wonwoo hisses at Soonyoung once he's ushered Soonyoung to change into his own clothes and once they're back in the darkness of their car. 

"But I am, I know how much you like it when I want your attention," Soonyoung says matter-of-factly, hands trailing down to clasp Wonwoo's in his. 

Wonwoo hears the unspoken admission to the begging but he knows that as a responsible adult with an idol status, he really cannot start with that now. The members were 3 to 4 minutes away from barging into the car and this was a whole conversation to be had in bed alone together.

"You can't do that shit when everyone is around!" A sigh, his hands tighten imperceptibly around Soonyoung's. 

"I just don't want us to be caught, you know how important this is." 

By this, he means seventeen, their careers. By this, he means Soonyoung, a hand he never wants to let go of. 

"I'm sorry," Soonyoung says, somber. Wonwoo leans in closer, tries to make out the expression on his face in the dark. He _swears_ there's a pout. 

Telling himself that they were sufficiently away from prying eyes, he brings Soonyoung closer to him; their lips meet in a sweet kiss and he leans back. 

"We have to continue the discussion about you begging later," he whispers, hot breath against cool skin. He feels Soonyoung shiver slightly.

"I don't seem to recall saying that" Soonyoung replies, a hitch in his breath as Wonwoo brings his hands to brush gentle strokes along the column of his neck. 

"Well then, maybe I won't continue my end of the discussion, I had many things to say about it", he smirks as Soonyoung sounds a retort, swallows the rest of it as he kisses him fully, pulling out all the stops. He rakes his hand down Soonyoung's hair, soft and already messy from the loosening gel, curls a hand tight at his nape, bites Soonyoung's bottom lip to hear his muffled groan, slips his tongue in as Soonyoung shifts closer, the younger now almost sitting on his lap. His own hands squeezes at Wonwoo's arms, leaving blunt crescent marks. Wonwoo doesn't think he will ever get tired of how much he feels whenever Soonyoung was near him, especially when he looks like this without even having done much and so so irresistible.

Being the smart and intuitive man he was, Soonyoung catches onto Wonwoo's game and plays along. He tries to climb into Wonwoo's lap, but Wonwoo's gym build is strong enough to hold him off. Belatedly, he realises that the power is actually heady, looks at Soonyoung trying to get his way and knowing that he can't. 

He should have known that Soonyoung plays as dirty as he can, competition running fire through his veins. He's nibbling lightly on the silver of skin peaking out of Soonyoung's button down shirt when he gasps, eyes narrowing down to where Soonyoung's petite hands are placed right over the crotch of his jeans delicately, a crude juxtaposition. Soonyoung laughs, a short cackle before he squeezes, hands almost too comfortable in their position and Wonwoo's half numb mind blares red loud warning signs that they were in a car and could still be fined for public indecency if they were caught. 

He pushes Soonyoung away, breaths coming in pants just as the vehicle door slides open, letting a breath of fresh air in. Luckily, they were situated in the backseat so the intruder (Seungkwan) didn't notice them right away. He places his bag in front of him, schools his face into the most neutral expression he owns as the light switches on, then blinks as Seungkwan looks over at him. 

"Oh hey hyung, didn't know you got here earlier. I think manager-hyung was looking for you and Soonyoung." 

Beside him, Soonyoung talks about how he had to go to the toilet urgently after they were done filming and had used the advanced time to change and get into the car early.

Wonwoo chances a look at him and sees scowling directed at him, and although his shirt was slightly skewed, you would never have known they were making out a minute ago.

Honestly, he needs a fucking Oscar. He keeps up his act of indifference and no one questions why there's a flushed look to his face, assuming that it was the after-effects of dancing so hard earlier. 

It's not until Jihoon enters and zeroes straight at him that he realises maybe acting wasn't his forte after all. 

All the way in the front row, Jihoon snickers loudly and ignores everyone who asks him what he was snickering about. 

* * *

"Wonwoo hyung said I have to do him a favour and shut you up. I told him that's not a favour when I'll willingly do it and he fake retched. What did you do this time?" Jihoon allows Mingyu to ramble as he changes into his sleep worn clothes.

"Maybe caught onto the fact that they escaped to the car earlier to make out." He shrugs, already losing interest in the conversation now that Mingyu was in his room and climbing into his bed. 

"Hyung, you're so mean!" Mingyu gasps with a seriously scandalised look.

"I didn't actually call them out gyu, come on. I'm not that mean to Wonwoo. I can't be mean to him. He knows all my kinks, I'm the one who should be afraid." He mumbles the last part, pulling Mingyu down until he was crushed under familiar weight. 

"Do you think he'll write me a list if I did his bidding for an entire week?" He giggles and Jihoon is so fond of this man that has to curl up in order to talk to him while looking at him, it's disgusting.

"What makes you think he even has a list to work with?" 

"I know everything about you, hyung. Even if I don't know what's on the list, I have some pretty good guesses." 

That night, Jihoon learns that Mingyu is great at _everything_. Great with his mouth, lips, fingers. Especially great at guessing too. 

* * *

Jihoon finds out how hard it is to keep his hands to himself after having 24-hour access to Mingyu's body during the year-end-award season. They were already operating on a tight schedule with countless dance practices to finalise remix-ed routines and to brush up on their choreography. There was absolutely no time for anything other than work and he missed mingyu, okay?

So you cannot really blame him when despite knowing his own camera was catching every facial expression he was making on stage, he continued blatantly staring at Mingyu. Fondness was practically dripping from his eyes as he watched Mingyu playfully acting for the cameras, daring him to play with him.

Jihoon was a hard-pressed man to resist flirting back harmlessly. Mingyu on stage was a force he could never fight with - all bright smiles, coy grins. He knew how to work the crowd with his body and Jihoon was a weak weak human being when those arms were flexed. It was so attractive how confident Mingyu was in front of the cameras, but so shy and self-conscious off stage.

He let his Mingyu musings carry on until the director signaled for a cut, and then schools his face back to normal as Jeonghan approaches him.

"That was some really deliberate and obvious flirting you were engaging in with Mingoo," Jeonghan says nonchalantly, like he was discussing the weather. Mingyu looks up at the sound of his name and sends a small smile Jihoon's way. Jihoon's face does a thing where it viciously melts.

Jihoon sputters, "We were not flirting. I was just playing along with his stupid whims"

"That's an admission in itself, Jihoonie." Jeonghan regards him with a small smile and they stay silent for awhile.

Huffing, he breaks the silence and says, "he makes me happy, I just find myself wanting to make him smile more."

There are reasons why he tells Jeonghan this. The unspoken reason being he knows Jeonghan wants to ask about them, what their relationship is, whether Jihoon was happy. Living together for so long has taught him how to read between the lines, especially when it comes to Jeonghan. The reason he lets himself use is because he knows Jeonghan was one of the members that will not make fun of his feelings while he was being this serious.

"I know," Jeonghan says, smile growing more genuine as he shuffles closer to Jihoon, arms coming to form a loose back hug around Jihoon.

"You look happier, even when weighed down by track deadlines. I'm glad you decided to let yourself be brave." Jeonghan says softly as Jihoon tries not to roll his eyes at how sincere and disgusting the wave of happiness surging in his chest feels.

"But still, no fucking on the couch! That applies to the both of you and Soonyoung and Wonwoo too." Jeonghan hollers the last part, attracting the said parties to turn their head in their direction. Jihoon tries to slowly back away from Jeonghan, but Jeonghan's arms are now solid around his waist.

"What applies?" Soonyoung shouts back.

"THE NO FUCKING ON THE COUCH RULE!" Jeonghan shouts back, shameless as ever. Jihoon thanked everything they were in their waiting room.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that too late, it has been absolutely nastily defiled?" Soonyoung cackles when Wonwoo shoves him in the side, glaring at his partner with no heat.

"Oh well, it was defiled before any of you, I'm sure. Thank you for sparing me the important details." Jeonghan smirks and walks out of the room.

"Well, at least he has no idea that the culprit was Wonwoo and Jihoon." Soonyoung cackles, strolling up to Mingyu to whisper something that makes Mingyu drop the plastic cup he was holding.

_Stupid_. Jihoon thinks with a fond eye-roll that Mingyu catches. He loves this stupid boy so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read till here - thank you for sitting through my poor way at getting wonhoon to get with their respective significant others. I know there was an imbalance in pair scenes but it was the way my mind worked :') may continue this whenever I have the feels to!


End file.
